In recent years, a back face-projection type of solid-state imaging device, which projects light from the opposite side from the side on which a wiring layer is formed on a substrate, has been proposed (reference PTL 1 below). With a back face-projection type of solid-state imaging device, the wiring layer and circuit elements and the like are not formed on the light projection side, so the opening rate of light receiving portions formed on the substrate can be increased, while the incident light is input into the light receiving portions without being reflected off the wiring layer or the like, so improvement to sensitivity is provided.
The solid-state imaging device of PTL 1 provides a light blocking film at pixel borders in order to reduce optical color mixing.